This invention relates generally to wheel lugs and relates more particularly to apparatus for removing damaged lug studs from a vehicle wheel.
The type of lug stud with which this invention is concerned includes an externally-threaded shank having either a solid-core end portion which is retainably threaded within the hub of a wheel or an internally-threaded recess which is retainably threaded upon a pre-mounted lug used in connection with dual wheels, such as are mounted on highway trucks and trailers. For threaded retention within the hub of a wheel, the solid core end portion of the stud shank is threadably accepted by an internally-threaded aperture in the wheel hub. For threaded retention upon a pre-mounted lug used in connection with dual wheels, the internally-threaded recess opens from one end of the stud shank for threadably accepting the threads of the pre-mounted lug. The externally-threaded shanks of the aforedescribed studs, in turn, threadably accept the threads of a conventional lug nut for securing a wheel rim upon the stud.
It is known that such a wheel lug stud can be damaged to a degree requiring that the lug stud be replaced. Such damage may be characterized by stripped threads or a shearing or breaking off a portion of the lug stud. It is believed that such damage is sometimes promoted by high amounts of torque commonly applied to a lug nut while tightening the lug nut upon the lug stud with an impact wrench or a similar torquing tool.
Conventional methods of removing a damaged lug stud have hereto for been either time-consuming or relatively costly. For example, one conventional and time-consuming method includes the steps of threading a conventional lug or "hex" nut upon the threads of a damaged stud until the threads of the lug nut bite into or grip the threads of the damaged stud, welding the nut to the stud to fixedly attach the nut and stud together and unscrewing the damaged stud from the wheel by appropriately rotating the nut with a standard socket or wrench. In addition to the relatively great deal of time and effort required to remove the stud by the aforedescribed conventional method, the method is further limited in that wheel components located in the vicinity of the stud could be damaged from the concentrated heat source supplied from the welding torch.
Another conventional method involves the use of a stud removing tool in the form of an elongated body having a splined recess extending axially into the tool body from one end thereof and defining a nut-like portion at its other end. The splined recess has an interior wall defining a plurality of radially inwardly-directed and axially-extending edges adapted to cut or bite into the circumferential surface of the stud when the recess-defining end of the body is hammered over the lug stud so as to prevent relative rotation between the lug stud and tool body. Once the tool body is hammered upon the stud as aforesaid, the lug stud can then be unscrewed by rotating the nut-like end portion of the tool body with a conventional socket or wrench.
A limitation associated with the use of the aforedescribed stud removing tool relates to the fact that the tool can only be used a relatively limited number of times, such as, for example, eight to ten times, before the edges defined along the wall of the splined recess are dulled to an extent that the stud removing tool can be no longer operatively driven upon a stud. Inasmuch as the stud removing tool is relatively expensive to replace, frequent removal of damaged studs can be relatively costly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a kit facilitating removal of damaged lug studs and which circumvents limitations associated with the aforedescribed conventional means and methods of using the kit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a kit having a wear member which can be replaced inexpensively so that frequent removal of damaged studs does not involve incipient costs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of salvaging the wear member of such a kit for reuse.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a kit which is economical to manufacture and effective in operation.